


Another Night's Payback

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [15]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's Liam on top, sometimes Jason.  Tonight it's Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night's Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings; although this particular piece isn't nonconsensual, the relationship dynamic between these two characters definitely is.

_You fucking owe me for this,_ Liam said the last time Jason hurt him hard enough to get Liam screaming, and now Jason's making up for it, hands tied with wire and face pressed into Liam's arse, tongue flicking at his opening.

Jason's not just plugged. He's got an eight-inch dildo with ridges in him, and Liam's looking forward to fucking him with it, fucking him until Jason's begging him to stop and then replacing dildo with cock and seeing how much Jason will beg him to stop _that_.

But for now it's that strong, often-nasty, often-threatening tongue working into Liam's arse, tongue-fucking him as deep as Jason can get it. Liam's on his back, legs spread wide, because he wanted to be able to sit up and watch. And he wanted to get his fingers against Jason's scalp -- there's almost enough hair now to hang on to -- and drag his mouth exactly where Liam wants it.

"You're _mine_," Liam growls. "You've been my whore since the first day I met you, and you're fucking _mine_ now."

Jason's eyes flash as he looks up Liam's body, but his tongue's too deep inside Liam to argue.

"_Mine_," Liam growls again. _Always._

_-end-_


End file.
